


Two Long Years

by losercandy (pacificaxe)



Category: New Girl
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificaxe/pseuds/losercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winston is finally home and trying to get back to his normal routines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Long Years

"Winston, I'm glad you're back, buddy." Nick whispered.

Winston opened his eyes a crack and yawned. "I see you haven't gotten less creepy in the past two years." He muttered, looking Nick up and down. Nick was crouched at the end of his bed, watching him. He laughed. "I missed you, buddy."

"I missed you too, Nick." Winston said, with a smile. "Can we catch up later, though? I'm tired as hell, man." He said, yawning again.

"Can I?" Nick said, nodding towards the bed.

"Depends." Winston said, rubbing his eyes.

"Everyone else is at work."

" Yeah, go ahead." Winston said, with a small, wry smile. Nick grinned and climbed into bed next to him. He wrapped his arm over Winston and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. "Sleep tight, Winnie."

"Dont call me that." He chuckled.

\-----

"Hey, Winston. Have you caught up on sleep yet?"

Winston lifted his eyes from his coffee to glare at Jess. "No, someone woke me up at six, singing a song about scrambled eggs."

Jess smiled nervously.

"I swear, you'll get used to it, Winston. It can actually be quite charming." Schmidt beamed.

"I'm not even used to you, yet, man." Winston replied.

Schmidt beamed and laughed. "Classic Winston."

"I think I'm going to go back to bed." Winston said, putting his mug down.

"Come on, Winston, we're going shopping." Nick said as he entered the room, scratching his belly.

"Nick, you don't go shopping."

"Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick." Schmidt practically whined, racing across the room.

"What, Schmidt?!"

"Youre not allowed to go shopping without me, man, I need to be there to guide you!"

"I don't need you to guide me, Schmidt, I'm a grown man, I just need some new tee shirts, and Winston needs to get out of the house."

"But, Nick!"

"Go to work, Schmidt!"  
Schmidt let out a high pitched whine, then grunted and stommped out the door.   
\----

"So, where are we going shopping?"

"We're not going shopping, I don't shop."

"Where are we going then, Nick?"

"Thought we'd get some pancakes."

"Oh man, I love me some pancakes." Winston said, rubbing his hands together.

"Dont I know it, man." Nick said with a smile.   
\---   
"Youve got some syrup on your face." Nick chuckled.

"Where?"

"Every-damn-where, man."

Winston stared at Nick, oblivious.

"Look, here." Nick said, reaching across the table to wipe Winston's upper lip with his thumb. Winston locked eyes with Nick and he paused. Nick lowered his thumb and licked the syrup off.

"I missed you, Nick." Winston said, quietly.

"I know, man." Nick said, warmly.

"I think I need to go back home and go to bed."

"Yeah, you look wiped out."  
_____

"Come here." Nick said, wrapping his arms around Winston's waist.

"Nick, did you check-"

Nick pressed his lips gently against Winston's and sighed.

"No one's home, I swear." He said with a smile.

"You understand my reservations, right? I mean you've sworn to me before, and then-"

"Coach came home early. But we don't live with Coach anymore. Schmidt and Jess have much more predictable schedules, trust me."

"Okay, Nick Miller, but I swear to god, if someone comes home, I'm giving you CPR, because you're a sloppy drunkard."

"And I'm fine with that." Nick said, leaning in again and kissing him harder.

"It's been a long two years." Winston said against his lips.

"Youre telling me."  
____

Nick walked up and handed Winston a beer.

"Sky looks nice, huh?" Winston remarked, looking out over the city. "Perfect roof weather."

"Yup." Nick sighed, sitting down next to him. They stared out in silence for a bit.

"Something on your mind, Nick?"

'Yeah, uh..." Nick rubbed his hand through his hair and huffed. "Have you ever... Do you ever think about, like, what- what we're doing? What we are? Like, I mean... Is there even a word for like, being gay, but liking women?"

Winston laughed. "Yes, Nick. It's bisexual."

"Oh. Right." Nick said, looking down at his beer. He took a long sip.

"About us, though..." Winston said. "I don't know, I've never really thought about it. It's just kind of a thing we do?" He said with a shrug. "Somewhere along the line, it just became a thing we did when we didn't have girlfriends, I guess. I mean, we've known each other a long time, Nick. It's always kind of been the undertone. Just sort of fell into it."

"Do you uh... Do you want to be my safety net?"

"Your what?"

"You know, it's like, a movie thing. Like if neither of us are in a committed relationship when we're forty, we just... Give this a shot?"

"Oh." Winston said, taking a quick, anxious sip of his beer. "Maybe we say fifty." He said with a laugh. Nick chuckled.

"Deal." He said, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Thats not how you seal this kind of deal." Winston said, rolling his eyes, then pulling Nick in for a quick peck.

"And, Nick, you know, even if we are in relationships then... I'm gonna be your friend until the day we die, man. I've got your back."


End file.
